


This Crazy Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Horror, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Sequel, Suspense, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR JUST WAITING.  Brian and Justin and their relationship... how will it go?





	This Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat on the bed holding tightly to the duvet. He looked at Justin and pouted even more than before even though he was trying really hard not to. Justin turned around and opened his mouth with a big smile. He put his hand over his mouth and tried to control himself. He was taking long, deep breaths silently so Brian wouldn’t hear him. When he was sure that he was under control, he turned around again.

“Brian, come on, baby. Don’t be this way.”

“FUCK. YOU.” Brian hissed.

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Justin told him.

Brian glared at him.

“Don’t talk to me.” Brian warned him.

“You are being unreasonable.” Justin said.

“I’m being unreasonable?!” Brian asked shouting. “Are you nuts?!”

“Brian.” Justin whined.

Brian got up while pulling the duvet with him to get out of the room. Justin ran to him and pulled the duvet away. Brian turned around, covering his cock.

“You got to be kidding me! I’ve seen you naked before.”

“But this is different, forget it. You ruined it already.”

Justin rolled his eyes and went after Brian. He pushed him against the wall and held him by the shoulders.

“Now listen to me, you idiot. Stop being such an ass and get in bed.”

“No, Justin. You hurt me.”

“I did not!” Justin yelled.

“It was my first time, Justin. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. So I was expecting that if I was…”

“Sucking my cock?”

“Yeah.” Brian hissed. “That if I was doing it wrong, you would tell me how to do it right, not have a fit of laughter.”

Justin smiled and caressed Brian’s face.

“I wasn’t laughing because you were doing it wrong, you stupid moron! I was laughing at the whole picture.” Justin explained. “I mean, look at us. It’s us we are talking about. Brian and Justin and we have been friends for so long and don’t you find it fucking hilarious that we ended up here together?”

Brian looked at the bed and then back at Justin.

“It’s weird. I was so focused on you wanting me that I never stopped to think about it. When I did, it was just fucking hilarious.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned.

“I want to be with you. It was just so new having you touch me and suck me as if we were lovers for years.” Justin assured him. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. But I think it’s just so out there having sex with your friend, even more so because we are so close. We can end up hurting each other or being immensely happy. But it doesn’t matter what could happen, all I can think of is that you and I are friends having sex…or trying to and it’s weird and for a moment, I couldn’t help but laugh.”

“Are you sure I wasn’t doing it wrong?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

“I did laugh.” Brian admitted.

“Oh really?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, the first time I kissed you. I went to my bed and laughed about it. I thought it was crazy.” Brian told him. “Although I was drunk out my mind.”

Brian let a little smile escape him. Justin rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“Yeah, it’s kind of crazy.” Justin agreed.

“So, did you like it?” Brian asked in a hoarse voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Justin told him and looked down at Brian.

Justin smiled and moved Brian’s hand away from his dick. He moved forward and rubbed his erection against Brian’s.

“Fuck!”

“You got me so hot, Brian. I expect you to do something about it.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear. “Do you forgive me?”

“I do.” Brian moaned and grabbed Justin by the waist.

Justin smiled happily and started to pull Brian towards the bed again.

“Justin, you are so fucking hot.” Brian murmured.

Brian started to caress Justin everywhere. As soon as Brian grabbed Justin’s ass and squeezed, Justin started another round of laughter.

***

Justin was opening his mouth wide to see if Gus would do the same. But Gus was not budging.

“Come on, kid. The sooner you eat this, the sooner we will be out of here.” Justin said.

“No!” Gus shouted.

“Pretty please.”

“No!”

“If you eat it, I’ll give you a cookie.”

Gus opened his mouth and ate his oatmeal.

“That’s a good boy.” Justin told him just as Brian was coming down and tying his tie.

“You got him to eat that?” Brian asked impressed.

“I have my ways with the Kinney man.” Justin bragged.

“Cookie!”

“I see.” Brian mocked. “At what time do you think you will be home?”

“I don’t know. Same as always if nothing big happens.” Justin told him. “Although I want to go see Angel.”

“Maybe we can have lunch together at the diner. Then we can go see Angel and ask the girls if they want to stay with Gus.” Brian murmured and hugged Justin from behind.

Justin smiled and gave Brian a quick kiss.

“Kiss me!” Gus demanded.

Justin kissed him on the cheek and Gus smiled happily.

“Cookie!”

“God, kid, relax. Take deep breaths.” Justin told him.

Brian watched his son and Justin for a while before he grabbed his things and left. He was going to have one hell of a day trying not to think about Justin.

“My cookie?” Gus asked smiling.

Justin smiled and moved away from the kid. He took a cookie from the jar and wrapped in the zip-up plastic.

“Here you go. But you have to promise that you will eat it after lunch.”

Gus pouted.

“Promise.” Justin told him.

Gus crossed his arms.

“You are not going to promise, are you?” Justin asked.

Gus smiled and nodded.

“I’ll put it here.” Justin said as he opened Gus’s lunch bag.

“Thank you.” Gus told him smiling.

“Ready for day-care?” Justin asked.

Gus shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll put another cookie if you go this once without making a big deal out of it.”

Gus smiled and nodded.

“You drive a hard bargain, mister.” Justin told him smiling.

Once they were set, Justin drove Gus to his daycare and walked with him inside. Justin stayed for a few minutes, watching as Gus interacted with the other kids. He smiled, starting to get the hang of being a full-time parent.

***

Justin entered the diner and spotted Brian right away. He walked over to the man and sat down, giving Brian a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, babe.”

Brian smiled.

“You are late.” Brian told him.

“I know, but I knew you would wait for me.” Justin told him.

Brian raised both brows and licked his lips.

“Is that so?”

Justin nodded.

“Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked as he stole a fry from Brian’s plate.

“I asked Daphne and Jessica if they could stay with Gus today.” Brian whispered. “I’m ready.”

“For what?” Justin asked, but then his brain did the math.

Justin turned around to look at Brian with a shocked expression. He smiled and moved forward to capture Brian’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“I’m ready to go all the way.” Brian assured him.

“No more freaking out?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“No more laughing?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian.

“Hello, guys.” Emmett said. “What are you doing?”

Brian and Justin smirked, looking at each other.

“Just talking.” Justin told him.

“Is that what you call it?” Emmett teased as he sat down.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to get out for awhile. I was with Teddy and he is having some problems.” Emmett said.

“Serious?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know. He keeps telling me everything its okay.” Emmett told them. “He keeps listening to the same music and doesn’t want to go out. I just know he is stressed out.”

“I know Brian is stressed out when I have to tell him to put his gun down so we can talk.” Justin joked.

Brian smirked.

“Oh.” Emmett gasped.

Justin laughed.

“Emmett! I was joking.” Justin told him laughing.

“I knew that.” Emmett told them.

“He’s an idiot.” Brian said referring to Justin.

“And you are insane, but you don’t see me pointing out your defects, so stop it.” Justin complained.

Brian smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You two are cute together.” Emmett told them.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek. He reached for his phone when it started ringing. He listened to his partner for a few second before he told him he would be there.

“I have to go.” Brian said as he hung up.

“I’ll see you at the house.” Justin said smiling.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin one last time.

“Give Gus and Angel a kiss for me.”

Justin nodded and Brian walked away.

“How happy are you?” Emmett asked

Justin smiled widely as an answer to Emmett’s questions.

“I’m happy for you, baby. You deserve it.” Emmett said.

“Thanks.” Justin said, looking at his watch. “Well, I should be going too.”

“I’ll see you.” Justin told him.

Emmett smiled and nodded.

***

Justin was getting in his car when he felt a hand stopping him. He turned around and came face to face with Ethan. He closed the door and stepped in front of the man.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Ethan told him.

Justin took a deep breath and waited.

“When did you get out of the hospital?” Ethan asked.

“Three weeks ago.” Justin said.

Ethan nodded.

“I’m glad that you are okay.” Ethan whispered.

“Look, I have to go.” Justin said, looking at his watch.

“Wait, don’t go yet.” Ethan told him as he grabbed him by the arm.

Justin pushed Ethan’s hand away and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at Ethan and made a gesture with his face so Ethan would tell him what he wanted.

“What do you want?” Justin asked when Ethan didn’t seem to know what to say.

“I thought that maybe…that maybe you would want to go out. We could have dinner or…”

“Ethan.” Justin said dryly. “I’m with Brian.”

“I know that’s not true.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“I know that after you told me you guys were together, you guys never were seen close. He even moved out.” Ethan said.

“We had some problems.” Justin said. “And how the fuck do you know? Have you been watching me?”

“No. I just asked around.” Ethan lied.

“Well, you have been talking to the wrong people.” Justin hissed as he took a long drag.

“Look, you don’t have to say you are with Brian just because you are trying to push me away or make me jealous.” Ethan informed Justin.

Justin shook his head with a smirk in place.

“Justin, I know that I was wrong to treat you like you didn’t matter. I know better now.” Ethan said.

“So do I.” Justin told him. “Get it through your head. I’m with Brian and I am not leaving him for a two-timing shit like you.”

“Justin.”

“I don’t want to hear it. I have to go.” Justin opened the door to his car and threw the cigarette away.

“Can I call you? We could still be friends.” Ethan said.

“Ethan, I’ll call you.” Justin told him.

Ethan smiled and nodded. Justin started his car and closed the door. He didn’t have any intention of calling Ethan ever in his life.


End file.
